1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transmitted light observation apparatus.
2. Related Art
Lenses have been proposed that use material processed to enable absorption of light having a particular wavelength, such as shown in Patent Document 1, for example. In addition, methods have been proposed for displaying, in a sales space, demonstration lenses that have been colored or decorated with a pattern or uniform design, and promoting sales of the lenses by attracting the customers to the decorations of the demonstration lenses, such as shown in Patent Document 2, for example.    Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,695    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-102278
However, with the method described in Patent Document 2, it is impossible to observe the light that has transmitted through the optical material. Therefore, customers cannot easily judge the performance of the optical material that provides a certain function.